On the Internet, content sharing platforms or services allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos. Users of content sharing platforms can also create playlists of content items and share these playlists with other users. Many social networks also include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content. However, currently content sharing experience of users with respect to playlist sharing is typically very minimal.